moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Gilnean Marines
The Corps of Royal Gilnean Marines is the Kingdom of Gilneas' amphibious light infantry force, forming the 6th Brigade of the Gilnean Army. Following the decommissioning of the Gilnean Navy, the Royal Marines were reassigned to Keel Harbor, which they later defended against the Orcish invaders during the Invasion of Gilneas. Though traditionally led by the Lord Commissioner of Marines, in recent days the Royal Marines are attached to the Gilnean Navy as a formal land brigade for the group, and as such, take orders from the High Admiral of Gilneas and her various captains. Ranks Officers General Officers * General - Only filled for ceremonial matters or during times of conflict, the rank of General was the highest rank normally reachable by a member of the Royal Marines and typically granted command over multiple deployed battalions and at times army and naval units. * Lieutenant General - Serving as the Second-in-Command to a General, the rank of Lieutenant General was held by distinguished High Colonels and would take over command the General's Corps if they were captured, killed or disabled. * Major General - Rarely seen on the field of battle, Major Generals were typically delegated to administrative duties and were charged with supplying the Marine Corps during wartime. * Brigadier General - Brigadier Generals were promoted High Colonels who still led their battalion and required a higher rank for diplomatic reasons or for a more concentrated command. Senior Officers * High Colonel - The highest-ranking senior officer rank of the Royal Marines, High Colonels are some of the most experienced and decorated officers of the Marine Corps and are assigned leadership of its battalions. * Colonel - Regimental leaders, Colonels serve as second-in-command to the High Colonel or Brigadier General of their battalion. Though rare, Colonels can take command of battalions in their own right in the event of personnel shortage or inexperience/youth on the part of the battalion's High Colonel. * Lieutenant Colonel - Second-in-command officers of battalion regiments * Major - The lowest-ranking senior officer rank of the Royal Marines, Majors typically handle administration affairs and take staff roles in battalions. Junior Officers * Captain - The highest ranking Junior Officers, Captains are some of the most common Gilnean officers, serving as the commanding officers of a company of around 100 men, with the senior-most Captain of a battalion serving as the second-in-command to the Major. * First Lieutenant - First Lieutenants, generally simplified to "Lieutenant", serve as the seconds-in-command of companies and, in regiments that combine their ranged and melee infantry into the same company, will typically lead one of these units while the Captain leads the other. Otherwise they can be found in charge of a company's supplies or commanding in the place of an injured Captain. * Second Lieutenant - A rare junior form of Lieutenant, Second Lieutenants are most commonly found serving as platoon leaders, although some regiments leave this job to Non-commissioned officers such as Sergeants. Second Lieutenants can also be found serving as aides-de-camp and Staff Officers of battalions. * Third Lieutenant - The junior-most of officer ranks, Third Lieutenants are typically newly enlisted trainee officers. Enlisted members of nobility are automatically promoted to this rank after having finished their training. Enlisted Warrant Officers * Warrant Officer of the Marine Corps - The highest non-officer rank obtainable in the Gilnean Marine Corps, the Warrant Officer of the Marines was an experienced Warrant Officer First Class who had been appointed to advise the Lord Commissioner and their staff. Though the rank has gone unfilled in modern days due to the small size of the Royal Marines, if it were restored they would default to advising the High Admiral and her staff instead. * Warrant Officer First Class - A rare rank during peacetime, Warrant Officers First Class are typically only created during wartime when armies were raised and deployed. They are attached to a General's staff, where they would serve as the main enlisted liaison for the entire corps. * Warrant Officer Second Class - High ranking enlisted soldiers, Warrant Officers Second Class are typically assigned to each brigade as a liaison between brigade's officers and the enlisted personnel. * Warrant Officer Third Class - The most junior rank of Warrant Officer, Warrant Officers Third Class are assigned to each regiment as the Regimental Sergeant Major, Warrant Officers Second Class serve in much the same role as other Warrant Officers, working with the regimental commanders as a part of their staff. Non-Commissioned Officers * Sergeant Major - * Colour Sergeant - Named for their role of carrying the company's banner or "Colours", Colour Sergeants are responsible for the training of the enlisted personnel of their company, having much the same responsibilities for them as Warrant Officers do for larger units. * Sergeant - Serving as platoon leaders in some regiments and platoon second-in-commands in others, Sergeants are experienced soldiers who have been trained and shown ability in leadership. * Lance Sergeant - Generally experienced Corporals or Junior Sergeants, Lance Sergeants serve a variety of roles, with some regiments using them as section leaders and others using them as the seconds-in-command of platoons or Sergeants being trained in logistics. More recently some surviving regiments have taken to using Lance Sergeants as platoon leaders due to lack of other NCOs. Marines * Corporal - The generally the lowest rank of NCO, Corporals are the most common of NCOs and serve as the leaders of most sections, which typically number around eight men. * Lance Corporal - Seen in some regiments as veteran Privates and in others as junior NCOs, Lance Corporals are typically assigned important roles such as leaders of small patrols or as the second-in-command of some sections. * Private - The rank and file of the Royal Marines, Privates are soldiers who have completed their basic training and signed their "Private Contract" with the army. * Cadet - The newly enlisted members of a battalion, cadets are marine recruits who have yet to complete their basic training. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Gilnean Military Category:Gilnean Army Category:Gilnean Navy